leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Ukanlos Subspecies/Specter, the Poison's Shadow
Ranged, Mage, Assassin, Pusher, Stealth *Health: 390 (+80) *Health Regen: 5.5 (+0.48) *Mana: 260 (+75) *Mana Regen: 6.31 (+0.5) *Attack Damage: 53.7 (+4.5) *Attack Speed: 0.655 (+2.5%) *Armor: 19 (+3.4) *Magic resist: 28 *Movement speed: 325 *Range: 450 Lore: Life was never easy for Specter and his older brother. They were attacked by Noxians when they were young and were orphaned. Living in Ionia, Specter was once a good student of Shen's father. He was good friends with the latter and they often traveled in wondrous adventures. Another Ionian warrior seemed to have caught Specter's interest. With his strength growing more and more dense, he often visited her when he was out of training. Although everything Specter did was never enough to impress her. He lacked balance, which his brother had said they must maintain in order to become great warriors and avenge the loss of their parents. These words merely slipped through Specter's mind when his brother mentioned them, like a sly snake. Specter then went looking for a majestic flower to try and impress the one he fancied, but when he found the flower, its petals shrunk and wilted into dust when he laid a slight touch of his finger on it. He found his power, at last. Specter then used this newfound power to execute many Ionian villagers at the cover of night. The poison slipped through his nails and gave a slow and painful death to anything they pierced. His poison was so great, that in fact, his face started to become hideous and deformed, affected by the misuse of his newfound poisonous power. It was simply too much for Irelia to see. To see a deformed creature killing Ionian people. She lunged at Specter, attempting to kill him, but Specter just vanished into a cloud of poison. Still having feelings for Irelia, he lightened the poison so that it would not kill her. He had regret his doings, but it was destiny.... Soon after, Shen's father was found dead. Killed by the master of shadows. His brother, which had already joined Zed, invited him along. Believing he would have a much better life of punishing people and creatures alike with his strange but ultimately deadly power, he agreed. And so, Specter joins Zed's Order of Shadows. Their goal - to wipe out the Kinkou Order of Ninjas. "Unless one embraces the shadows, one will never discover their true potential" - Specter Abilities passive: Venomous Blades - Each of Specter's basic attacks poison his target. Dealing 8 (x level) magic damage over three seconds. This effect can only stack once, and the duration of the effect is refreshed when Specter hits the poisoned enemy again. Every one of Specter's abilities inflict a poison on enemies they hit. Each consecutive ability will have a 5% diminished poison effect, (5% decreased damage) but increase the poison duration by 0.68 seconds. Q: Toxic Dagger (60, 70, 80, 90, 100 mana) - Specter throws a poisonous dagger in a straight line in front of him, dealing 60/70/80/90/100 (+50%AD) physical damage and poisons all enemies it hits. Poisoned enemies take 10/15/20/25/30 (+75%AP) magic damage each second, for 3 seconds. Specter also gains a 5 movement speed boost based on how many enemies were hit by the dagger. The movement speed boost lasts for 2.5 seconds. range: 1000 cooldown: 14, 13, 12, 11, 10 seconds. W: Poison Heave (85, 90, 95, 100, 105 mana) passive - Specter gains a 2% attack speed boost for every poisoned enemy. Caps at 5 stacks. active - Specter absorbs life energy from nearby units that die, ally or enemy, giving a stack of Poison Heave to himself, capping at 5 stacks. Poison Heave can be activated to deal 50/60/70/80/90 (+100%AP) magic damage in a cone. All targets hit are also poisoned. Poisoned targets are dealt magic damage for 3.5 seconds. This magic damage over time is equal to the number of Poison Heave's stacks x level. Cone angle: 100 degrees. Cone range: 650. cooldown: 12, 11, 10, 9, 8 E: Toxic Veil (90, 100, 110, 120 mana) - Specter creates a poisonous cloud around himself that remains in place. Specter becomes stealthed whenever he is in the cloud. Enemies that walk into the cloud are poisoned, and are dealt 5/7/9/11/13 (+80%AP) magic damage over 5 seconds. The duration is refreshed if they stay within the cloud. Diameter of AoE: 400. cooldown: 20 seconds. R: Pure Toxicity (110, 120, 130 mana) - Specter takes his mask off, revealing his true appearance. He then fires an extremely toxic beam of poison at the target enemy champion. This beam then spreads to nearby enemy champions poisoning them as well, spreading up to 4 times. Poisoned champions take an initial 150/200/250 (+60%AP) magic damage. Enemy champions that are struck by the beam are poisoned, and suffer 45/60/75 (+30%AP) magic damage for 4.75 seconds. range: 955. poison spreading range: 250. cooldown: 105, 90, 85 Recommended builds Category:Custom champions Category:Custom champions Category:Custom champions